


Non-club Activities

by SpaceRat



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Rin, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, also slight Haru/water if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRat/pseuds/SpaceRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. No. There is no way he's having sex with Haru in the Iwatobi shower while their friends and his little sister are waiting in the hallway just outside the changing room. Nope. Not happening. Not today. Not ever.</p><p>Alternative title: the one in which Rin and Haru have sex in the Iwatobi shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-club Activities

**Author's Note:**

> For lydia because she wanted bottom!Rin.
> 
> Huuuuge thank yous to all the betas who went through this, you guys are the best and I'm sorry for the ridiculous wait <3

In hindsight, Rin should have probably seen something like this coming...

 

Practice at Iwatobi had just finished and everyone was planning on eating together at a nearby place before heading home. Rin’s stomach grumbled as he climbed out of the pool and he found himself looking forward to large bowl of pork and kimchi as he headed towards the showers.

Just as he got about halfway there soft fingers around his wrist stopped him mid-step. "Rin," Haru said. When he released Rin’s hand searing tracks tingled across Rin’s skin everywhere they’d touched. "Wanna go for a few more laps?"

"Y-yeah, sure," Rin answered, wondering when the hell Haru had started initiating physical contact between them in public.

Really though, that stupid wrist grab should have been the first clue that Rin’s post-practice plans were doomed.

His second clue should have been that Haru wasn’t waiting at the starting blocks for a race. In fact, he wasn't even really _swimming_. No, by the time Rin walked back to the edge of the pool Haru had already jumped in and was leisurely floating on his back in one of the lanes.

Diving into an adjacent lane, Rin came up beside Haru. “What happened to a few m-” he began but Haru interrupted him with a flick of his wrist, lightly splashing Rin.

"You look good in water.”

"Wh-what does that even mean!?" Rin stammered out as clue number three flew over his head.

\--

That had all been a solid fifteen, maybe twenty, minutes ago.

Right now, Rin is standing in the middle of the wide-open shower at Iwatobi with Haru kissing him. The kisses are hungry, wanting; nothing like the reserved, secret pecks they’ve exchanged here before and much more like the ones they share when Haru has him pinned to the bed with a hand working at the buttons of his pants or pushing up the hem of his shirt.  

Not that Rin really minds. The kisses are getting to him already and when he pulls away he’s a little breathless. “Should we just go to your house instead of getting food with everyone?"

Haru leans in and his lips graze Rin's ear when he says, "I'd rather just fuck you right here."

 _"Haru!?"_ Rin hisses out and desperately tries to ignore the way his swimsuit is growing more tight and uncomfortable at the low note in Haru’s voice. "We'll get caught, you idiot.”

"We won't," Haru says before he kisses him again, rough and eager. Rin wonders what the fuck has gotten into him all o-

His thoughts are interrupted as Haru's fingers travel through his hair and down the back of his neck. Rin shudders at the touch and his hands come up to Haru's sides to pull him closer. Rin’s mind goes completely blank when their cocks press together through the layers of their swimsuits. Haru pushes against him, rolling his hips a bit, and Rin lets himself be guided backwards.

The jolt of cold that rushes across his skin when his back hits the tile of the wall is enough to snap Rin back to his senses, reminding him of where they are exactly. He breaks the kiss and squares his shoulders. "H-how the hell do you know?" He asks looking Haru right in the eye, trying to stare him down.

Except it doesn’t work. At all. Instead of slowing down, Haru just grinds his hips into Rin's again, drawing an involuntary whimper out of him.

"We're the only ones in here, Rin." Haru says it like it's so obvious; who cares _where_ they are, they're alone right now so it'll be fine. The way he smirks drives Rin crazy. It makes him want to believe every word, throw caution to the wind and just go with it. Rin swallows past the lump in his throat and looks away.

No. _No._ There is no way he's having sex with Haru in the Iwatobi shower while their friends and his little sister are waiting in the hallway just outside the changing room. Nope. Not happening. Not today. Not ever.

He wills himself to focus - focus on how problematic, how _public_ , their current location is; on all the teachers that could find them here; on the shower heads mounted on the wall across from them; on anything he can think of to distract himself from the soft, open-mouthed kisses Haru’s pressing to his neck and how they feel so, so, _so_ good.

Rin curses Haru for making him consider, for even a _second,_ that this could ever be a good idea, because it's really not. It's not. It's no-

He loses track of the mantra when his entire body twitches as Haru brushes a thumb over his nipple. He does it again, keeps doing it until the only thing Rin can do is screw his eyes shut and grip Haru's waist.

"Fuck you," He grits through clenched jaws. His eyes open, instantly honing back to Haru, and he catches sight of a drop of water sliding down his upper arm. Rin watches as it slips further along down to Haru’s elbow and thinks of how unfair this is.

 _He_ wants to touch Haru. _He_ wants to run his hands down Haru’s arms and feel the muscles shift under his fingertips... but he can’t, not _here_ at least _…_

Rin can’t believe he’s actually jealous of a goddamn _drop of water._ He needs to get out of here before he goes insane. "There are people waiting for us, y'know."

"Let them wait," Haru murmurs into Rin's neck before kissing it again. Haru's breath against his skin is coming out in even puffs while his own is a ragged mess.

Why the hell is he being _so_ _fucking_ _calm_ about this? Rin's about ready to fall apart and Haru’s acting like what they're doing is as normal as rice for dinner. The worst part is that he’s been kissing and touching all of Rin’s weak spots and Rin doesn’t want to admit it but it’s… it’s working because he’s not sure if he should try to shake some sense into Haru or wrap his legs around his waist and let him fuck Rin to his heart’s content.

"Rin, you look so good. The water's... Rin..." Haru's muttering against his shoulder now. His tongue moves along the skin just above Rin's collarbone and he licks at the droplets that have gathered there from the shower head next to them.

"You... you're s-so fucking weird," Rin says as Haru slowly traces his way across Rin's shoulder and up the side of his throat. The press of his tongue against Rin's skin is gentle, delicate almost, and Haru lets out soft, happy sighs that make Rin _melt_ under them. When Haru starts rocking his hips again Rin has to swallow down another moan.

" _Rin_..." Haru breathes into his neck, his voice thick and heavy with want. Rin’s mind is so hazy that it takes him a moment to realize his own hips are pressing back against Haru’s.

"What if-what if someone comes - _aah_ \- comes back?" He barely manages to stutter out and this time it’s _himself_ he’s trying to convince.  

"They won't... if they don't hear us," Haru answers between each press of his hips.

He's looking right at Rin. His cheeks are flushed and the way his mouth is just slightly parted as he breathes warm air against Rin's lips is so... he's….

Senseless impulse has Rin's hand going to the nape of Haru's neck, pulling him forward and crushing their lips together.

He's not trying to hold back any more as he moves his hips against Haru's. They shouldn't, they _shouldn't,_ but he wants to so bad his chest hurts and his fingers curl into Haru's damp hair and he knows there's no going back when he finds himself thinking _don't stop, don't stop, Haru please don't stop_.

Haru's hands are on the waistband of Rin's legskins, and he slips just the tips of his fingers beneath it as he pulls away from the kiss. "Rin, can I-"

" _Yes,_ " Rin bites out faster than he can even process it.

Haru pushes his legskins down to his thighs and wraps a hand around his aching cock. Rin's pretty sure he's never been this hard before and a desperate groan rips from his throat when Haru strokes him.

He thrusts up into Haru's hand, his forehead now resting against Haru’s, and when Haru thumbs the head of his dick Rin forgets to breathe for a moment. It's downright embarrassing, he thinks, how easily he can lose himself to Haru’s touch sometimes.

\--

Rin's entire body _shakes_ as slicked fingers press inside him. Haru's kneeling in front of him, working him open and nuzzling into his balls, whispering Rin's name into the sensitive flesh there.

Rin has no idea how long they've been here already, thoughts of friends and bowls of pork and kimchi long forgotten. They're both completely bare now, swimsuits kicked into a crumpled pile in a corner of the room. Haru's teeth scrape gently along the soft inside of his thigh and there's nothing Rin can do stop the incredibly loud moan that escapes him.

"You're so noisy, Rin," Haru says, licking from his balls up to the base of his cock before taking it in his free hand and stroking along the length. When Rin looks down at him he sees the flush tingeing Haru’s cheeks and chest pink. He looks so drunk on lust with his eyes half-closed as he noses along the smooth skin by Rin's dick and it makes something stir in the pit of Rin's stomach.

"This is your fault, you bastard," Rin growls, rocking back on the fingers in his ass. Haru draws a gasp out of him when he presses them a bit further in.

"You're beautiful like this." The words fall out of Haru's mouth between kisses to Rin's cock. He's working his fingers in and out at a painfully languid pace and as he looks up Rin can see the satisfaction in his eyes. It's un-fucking-fair. Haru's playing dirty and Rin wants to say enough is enough but it's not, it'll never be.

"And you're an asshole," He spits out. Haru just stares back, the same annoyingly pleased look on his face as he licks the head of Rin's cock and watches Rin fail to hold back a whimper. He _is_ an asshole; a perverted bastard weirdo asshole who _apparently_ brings lube to school “just in case” (“In case of _what,_ Haru!?”) and screw Rin for being so into him.

Haru wraps his mouth around him and takes his time moving up and down the length of his cock. It's slow, _too_ slow just like the fingers working his ass, and Rin whines as quietly as he can in protest. He's trying to be silent, he really is, but the way Haru tongues along the slit of his cock is agony and he can't help himself.

"Faster Haru... please..." He begs, eyes closed and head tilted back against the cool tile of the shower wall. Haru responds immediately and as he works to build up his rhythm Rin has to bite into the back of his hand to muffle his groans.

His tongue is hot as it drags along the underside of Rin's cock and it makes Rin's toes curl and his breath come out in strangled huffs behind his hand.

" _Ahh_ \--" He's getting louder again. All he can focus on is the heat of Haru's mouth and the fingers twisting into him and- "Oh _fu-"_

Rin's free hand buries into Haru's hair. Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes and he feels like every single cell in his body is shrinking and expanding at the same time, sending waves of an amazing _feeling_ coursing through him, getting stronger and stronger until-

"Ha-Haru, I'm-"  Is all the warning that stumbles out before he clenches the hand he's got in Haru's hair, curls forward and comes. The orgasm hits the core of each bone in his body and he sobs through it, the tears streaming down his face when he squeezes his eyes shut.

When the last spasm runs through him, Rin lets go of Haru's hair and straightens his back to lean against the wall behind him again. He gulps down lungfuls of air as Haru runs a steadying hand up and down the back of his thigh and leaves light kisses in the groove of his hip.

Haru's fingers are still inside him and when they shift just slightly Rin swears everything around him quakes. His knees give and he slides a few inches down the tiled surface of the wall.

Haru slips his fingers out of him and somehow, he's not really sure how exactly, he guides Rin down until he's on his back, lying on the shower floor. Haru's right above him, kissing along the tear trails on his cheeks and whispering something about how beautiful he is, how he wants to fuck him, how he needs him.

The weight of Haru’s body, the soft pants against Rin’s cheek, the fingers slowly circling the rim of his hole, it's all got Rin growing hard again.

Haru presses his fingers back inside him, curling them and stroking over his prostate. When Rin pushes back on them, wanting _more_ , Haru smirks _._ He's teasing him, Rin realizes. Haru's fucking teasing him and why shouldn't he? Rin should be ashamed of how pliant he is at Haru's hands.

He gets what he wants though, as Haru drives in deeper, pulling him apart with every move of his fingers.  He's so hard already, and he has no idea how. He wonders how Haru does this to him. How does he know exactly where to press and touch that he leaves Rin so pathetic and wanting?

"Haru, please-" he begs again. He needs Haru - he needs him so bad.

Haru's just as wrecked as Rin is and soon he's pressing the tip of his lubed cock into him, holding his breath as he inches inside. The first thrust is cautious, experimental, but it's still enough to make Rin groan and dig his nails into Haru's shoulders.

Haru continues moving slowly, careful not to hurt him, and Rin bucks up into his hips, a sign that it’s okay to move faster. And when they speed up Rin _can't_ stop the gasps and moans he makes every time Haru strokes into him. They start out quiet; soft enough to be masked by the sound of the water hitting the tile floor, but it's not long before Haru's forced to cover Rin’s mouth with his hand to soften the noise.

He clings to Haru - clings for dear life as a familiar pressure builds in his muscles. He's so close, so very close and his heart hammers in his chest like a warning that he's going to fall off the edge of a waterfall any second now. He tightens his legs around Haru's waist, shameless cries falling into the palm of Haru hand. A new wave of hot tears spill down the side of his face and his back arches as he comes for the second time.

"Yes, Rin-- ahh--" Haru gasps into Rin's ear as he fucks him though his orgasm.

He replaces the hand over Rin's mouth with his lips, kissing him. It's rough and wet, and Haru's hips are losing rhythm. A hand comes up to grip his waist and Haru slams into him, calling out Rin's name against his lips as he hits his own release.

Haru collapses on top of Rin as the final pulses of orgasms run through him. They’re both breathing deep and harsh, their chests pressing closer on every inhale. Haru leaves soft, loving kisses against Rin’s neck that make his face heat up. His arms are still around Haru, he realizes, and he tightens them, trying to hang on to that high of having come twice already.

Once their breathing steadies, Haru lifts himself off of Rin and stands up. He reaches a hand out to Rin, helping him to his feet.

"You're a pervert, you know that, Nanase?" Rin says as his legs wobble underneath him. The blood flows back to his brain and the sheer lunacy of what they just did begins to set in. He's grateful nobody _did_ walk in and catch them, because he's pretty sure he'd dig a hole on the spot and bury himself in shame if that had happened.

"You liked it," Haru says, guiding Rin by the hand until he's under a stream of water and helping him wash the mess off his stomach.  

"H-hey, you started this, jerk. It's all your fault."

"How is it my fault that you look so good when you're wet?"

"What the _fuck_ is with you and water, you freak?"

\--

Two days later, Rin is back at Iwatobi for another joint training session. On his way from the changing room to the pool Makoto stops him and, in the most polite way possible, asks that he and Haru refrain from non-club activities in the showers.

And for the first time in his life, Rin contemplates skipping practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore.


End file.
